¿El Mismo Destino?
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: AU - Goo Hye Sun está en frente de la tumba de su madre: Geum Jan Di. A unos metros, está la de su padre, Goo Joon Pyo. ¿Pero por qué ellos están muertos? Hye Sun lo sabe ¿Sabían que lo que hacían era y a la vez no era correcto? También lo sabe. Simplemente es descabellado que surja el amor entre alumna y profesor, sobre todo si en tu instituto tienes a un bastardo como director...
1. Prólogo

**PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR MIS OTROS FICS D: PERO MI CEREBRO ESTÁ SECO Y SE FUE DE VACACIONES! NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR, AYÚDENME EN MEDIO DE MI CRISIS SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTE u,u… No me odien **

**ACLARACIONES: Solo el prólogo y el epílogo serán narrados en primera persona, los capítulos en tercera, como un laaaaaaaaaaargo racconto. Bueno eso y las aclaraciones de siempre:**

**Abcdefg… Hablo yo**

"_Abcdefg… Flashback_

— "_Abcdefg…" Pensamiento de un personaje"_

— Abcdefg… Habla un personaje

Abcdefg… Narración

Prólogo.

Me había puesto el uniforme del Instituto del Grupo Shin Hwa. Es oscuro, así que no me regañarán en cuanto a estar de luto. Me encaminada tomada de la mano de mi profesor Yoon Ji Hoo. Habían venido muchas personas que no conozco. Pensar que pude admirar a mi madre solo unos instantes…

La lluvia, para nuestra sorpresa, era suave y calmada, pero habíamos estado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia que ambos estábamos completamente empapados.

— ¿Estás bien?

Miré al profesor unos segundos y volví a bajar la vista con los ojos húmedos.

— ¡Hye Sun!

Me solté del profesor y me volteé a ver a mis amigos. Cada uno con un paraguas. Ahí estaban Kim Joon, Kim So Eun (su mejor amiga), Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Bum… Y él.

Abrí los ojos sorpresivamente y una lágrima escapó de mi ojo derecho. La limpié rápidamente para encararlos. _Él _me miraba con una expresión seria, pero notaba cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Sentí unos enormes deseos de abrazarlo, pero me contuve. So Eun se acercó y apretó mi mano en forma de apoyo. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de mis labios y seguimos caminando en grupo.

Me separé de ellos y me fui con el profesor Ji Hoo para dejar flores a la reciente fallecida.

— Apenas tiene 14 años, es solo una niña...— Escuché la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas. ¿Qué niña? Esa niña que creía que todo tenía una solución ya no existía. Estoy enfrente de la tumba de mis padres: Goo Joon Pyo y Geum Jan Di. Al principio creí que era imperdonable que me "abandonaran", pero luego de conocer su historia, supongo que es más justificable...

"_Geum Jan Di. Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de febrero, 1984 Fecha de Muerte: 20 de Julio, 2013"_

Nunca logré conocer a mi padre, pero sí a mi madre. El corazón se me estrujó violentamente, recordando los únicos minutos en que pude estar con ella. Comencé a sollozar. El profesor me abrazó, también lloraba. Yo sabía que él amaba a mi madre, pero aun así, se sintió culpable de su muerte. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Había hace dos días ante nuestros ojos!

No podía quitarle su rostro de mi mente. Éramos iguales. Nuestro rostro parecía el mismo, de no ser porque mi cabello es largo, no habría diferencia entre mi madre y yo.

Solté otro sollozo y mi profesor me apretó con más fuerza. Al principio a él lo consideraba como un padre, el que nunca pude tener, pero ya nada es como antes… Si tan solo yo me hubiese dado cuenta, nada de esto habría pasado…

— Fue inevitable, Hye Sun…— Escuché la voz quebrada del profesor Ji Hoo, como si hubiese leído mi mente.

Gemí de angustia y tristeza. Ella murió por mi culpa. Nunca había visto tanta sangre en mi vida y una expresión tan miserable como la de ella.

Me separé un tiempo de mi superior y me acerqué a la tumba que estaba al lado. _"Goo Joon Pyo. Fecha nacimiento: 27 de Octubre, 1970. Fecha de muerte: 24 de Marzo, 1999"_

Tenía una rosa blanca en mis manos. Me arrodillé lentamente y la dejé en su tumba, que tenía un poco de polvo. Nadie venía a verlo…

— Mucho gusto…— Mi voz se quebró. — Yo soy Goo Hye Sun… Tu hija… Finalmente te conocí…

Comencé a llorar con fuerza. No era justo que me pasara esto. No me importaba que todos me escucharan, pero todos estaban cerca de la tumba de mamá, a una gran distancia, así que se suponía que estaba sola, llorando como una tonta.

Supuse mal.

— Oye.

Me paré bruscamente para encarar a Min Ho, mi mejor amigo. Siempre tan serio e indescifrable. Ya no tenía su sombrilla negra, dejando que la lluvia lo humedeciese un poco. Sus ojos mostraban algo que yo no podía entender. Desvió su vista de mí y fijó a quién estaba "visitando". Volvió a mirarme.

— Él es…

No terminó la respuesta, esperando a que yo contestara. Solté otro sollozo y asentí. Lo vi apretar los puños y se acortó toda la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazó. Yo le correspondí desesperadamente. Estaba tan dolida…

Una relación complicada…

Dos personas… Que solo hicieron lo correcto murieron

Pero… Lo único que no podía ser era lo de ellos…

La relación entre mi madre y mi padre simplemente no podía ser

No les importó a pesar…

De que eran **ALUMNA Y PROFESOR.**

**Les digo enseguida: "Goo Hye Sun", en este fic es la hija de la pareja J&J! Se narrará la historia de amor de ambos que termina en un trágico final u-u Espero que les haya gustado, REVIEWS! Aquí la hija, amigos y todo eso son personajes inventados, aunque usé los nombres de los actores que interpretan en BBF bueno eso! :'D**


	2. Profesor de buen Corazón

Capítulo 1: _Profesor de buen corazón._

Cierto hombre de cabellos rizados, de 24 años, estaba en frente de un instituto al que todos llamaban "cárcel de niños". Era una especie de instituto donde una vez que los alumnos ingresan, no pueden volver a salir hasta que se gradúen. El lugar era bastante amplio, casi parecido a una ciudad, ya que el lugar a pesar de ser cerrado, habían tiendas y lugares para que los alumnos estuviesen a gusto, pero era imposible. _¿Cómo estar a gusto cuando separan a los niños de sus padres? _Pensó el hombre. Entró al lugar y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Definitivamente el lugar no era agradable.

— Oh… ¡Joon Hui!

Se acercó a su hermana mayor corriendo. Bueno, después de tanto tiempo de no verla… Ella era la directora en parte de los mayores, a los que supuestamente se dirigían a la universidad. Había otra mujer que era directora de la parte secundaria, y un director por parte básica, pero los tres podían tomar control de cada curso, fuese cual fuese.

Joon Hui, en respuesta le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, frenándolo. El menor cayó al suelo. Se levantó sobándose la cabeza y encaró a su hermana, que tenía una expresión serena.

— ¿A qué vino el golpe?— Se quejó.

— Bienvenido al instituto Shin Hwa, profesor Joon Pyo. — Dijo, pero al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano sonrió.

El menor la miró un tanto sorprendido, pero finalmente sonrió.

— Lamento haber preocupado a mamá y a papá… También a ti, pero ya sabes cómo es este lugar…-

— Tranquila, hermana. — Se rió. — Lo bueno es que podemos recuperar los años perdidos y volver a ser una familia.

Joon Hui tenía una expresión seria, pero en el fondo estaba feliz. Luego de tanto tiempo de no ver a su hermano, se alegraba de que siguiera siendo el mismo. Muy hombre podía ser, pero jamás dejaría de tener esa alma de niño bueno. Acarició la cabeza de Joon Pyo como si se tratase de un cachorro, él solo se rió. Comenzaron a adentrarse a la enorme escuela.

— Oye, hermana.

— ¿Qué?

— Este lugar es enorme, ¿no crees?

— No realmente, ya te acostumbrarás. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Incluso hasta el día de hoy, todos te tratan como una Diosa. ¡Llegaste a ser directora!

— Sé que todos me admiran, ¿qué tiene de impresionante?

Joon Pyo abrió la boca desencajado. Definitivamente su hermana no había cambiado en nada, muy fría por fuera, pero buena persona por dentro.

— "_Bastante dentro"_— Pensó con una sonrisa burlona.

Vio a su hermana detenerse. Él, a un par de metros detrás de ella, también se detuvo.

—… Este lugar… El instituto, debe cambiar. No son agradables los castigos. Los niños suplican día y noche volver a casa. Por eso me hice directora, para cambiar lo que el fundador ha mantenido por años. Lo peor es que su nieto también es director ahora.

Joon Pyo parpadeó confundido. Joon Hui se volteó a verlo con una verdadera seriedad.

— Esta escuela necesita a alguien como tú. Lograrás sanar algunas heridas y hacerlos sonreír con sinceridad.

— Joon…-

— Es bueno que hayas venido por querer verme, hermano… Aun así, es abusivo, pero… Te necesito. ¿Me ayudarás?

El menor la estuvo mirando unos segundos sorprendido, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

— ¡Fighting!— Exclamó, animando la tensa situación.

Joon Hui sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

— "_¡Demonios! Sé que Joon Hui me dijo que me paseara alrededor para tratar de orientarme, pero me es imposible. ¡Este lugar es enorme!"_

Estaba comiendo una paleta, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Una niña, estaba subiendo unas escaleras para traspasar el larguísimo muro. ¿Quería…?

— "_¡¿ESA MOCOSA QUIERE HUIR DE AQUÍ?!"_

Un hombre un poco mayor que él apareció, tenía el cabello oscuro con unas gafas. ¿Qué demonios?

— Usted es el nuevo, ¿eh? Esa niña es Geum Jan Di, forma parte de tu clase, la B. Siempre trata de escapar, así que… Cuento contigo.

Dicho esto el maestro desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Joon Pyo volvió a mirar a la chica, que se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La niña tenía el cabello largo, más abajo de los hombros. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vestía una blusa de mangas cortas y una falda oscura, de diseño cuadriculado. Unas calcetas oscuras y zapatos negros.

—… Oye, niñita. Sabes que eso no está permitido, ¿verdad? Además, te puedes hacer daño. — Trató de decirle en tono de reproche.

La joven no contestó y siguió mirándolo con nerviosismo y desconfianza. Pasaron varios minutos sin respuestas. Joon Pyo, ya harto de la situación, decidió sacarla a la fuerza.

— ¡Ya sal de una maldita vez! ¡Puedo ver tu ropa interior perfectamente! ¡Así que cúbrete! ¿No crees que es embarazoso para ti?

Joon Pyo había usado un megáfono que le había dado Joon Hui, pero no le importó, no había nadie allí. Jan Di, se veía molesta. Sus ojos echaban chispas de rabia.

— La única vergüenza eres tú. — Contestó finalmente. Joon Pyo dejó caer el megáfono, boquiabierto. — Tú estúpida cabeza llena de rizos es una vergüenza para la sociedad. —  
Gritó molesta. — ¡ERES UN PROFESOR ESTÚPIDO Y PERVERTIDO!

Joon Pyo le lanzó una mirada asesina, paralizando a la niña.

—… Escúchame, mocosa. ¿Quién te crees que eres, hablando como si fueras mayorcita? ¡Sé más inteligente y baja de ahí si no quieres que yo mismo te tire de allí!

Jan Di infló sus mejillas. Le sacó la lengua, suficiente para sacar al nuevo profesor de sus casillas. Agarró la escalera y la agitó, haciendo asustar a Jan Di.

— ¡YA BAJA DE ALLÍ, MOCOSA!

— ¡ERES UN BASTARDO PERVERTIDO!

Luego de un rato de lucha, finalmente Joon Pyo había logrado detener a la joven. Estaba exhausto. Ahora se encontraba en la sala de profesores. Jan Di estaba sentada, cabizbaja. Finalmente Joon Pyo hizo su primer día de clases, que fue un éxito porque estuvo jugando todo el día con sus nuevos alumnos. Recibió un golpe por parte de Joon Hui y un regaño por parte del misterioso profesor que vio al encontrar a Jan Di, que resultó ser el profesor de aritmética, Joong Shik.

En el segundo día, dando clases, se presentó formalmente.

— Muy bien. Oficialmente me presento. Disculpen el alboroto de ayer. — Todos se rieron, excepto Jan Di, que estaba sentada en un rincón del salón. — Soy Goo Joon Pyo. ¡Si quieren díganme Joon!

Unos niños se abalanzaron sobre el profesor, este se rió por el acto. Escuchaba las plegarias de los menores, pidiendo más juegos y enseñanzas divertidas. Iba a hablar, pero se paralizó al ver el aura y mirada asesina de Jan Di hacia él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Geum Jan Di?— Parpadeó confundida la profesora Jae Kyung. — Ah, es una alumna muy despistada. Cuando se lo propone, puede llegar a ser muy brillante, pero no le gusta estar aquí. Sus padres la dejaron aquí, ya que así tendría un buen futuro, pero Jan Di lloró como nunca. Esa fue la primera y última vez que lloró en público.

Joon Pyo recordó la primera vez que la vio. Estaba llorando.

— No se relaciona mucho con los de la clase, solo para jugar en el patio o para hacer trabajos, pero no ha tenido amigos en especial.

—… Es ese tipo de persona…

— ¿Mm?

—… Es ese tipo de persona que… Me es imposible de dejar sola.

La profesora sonrió y la abrazó.

— Aww, Joon, eres tan tierno.

Joon Pyo solo rodó de ojos. ¿Por qué las empalagosas se tiraban encima de él? Repentinamente el salón de profesores se abrió bruscamente.

— ¡Profesor Joon! ¡Geum Jan Di de nuevo escapó! ¡No se sabe dónde está!

Joon Pyo se alejó rápidamente de la profesora y salió corriendo. ¡Demonios! ¡El lugar era demasiado grande! Tuvo una sospecha de dónde podría estar. Al acercarse a uno de los muros, vio a lo lejos a cierta niña a punto de caerse de la escalera.

Joon Pyo se paralizó. ¡Era Jan Di! ¿De nuevo quería escapar? ¡¿Entonces por qué se dejó caer así de esa estúpida escalera?! Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y logró atrapar a la joven en sus brazos. Cayó brutalmente al suelo. Soltó un quejido y la vio. ¿Por qué estaba herida? Sus rodillas y codos estaban raspados, y sangraban. Tenía un fino corte en su mejilla.

— ¡Oye! ¡Geum Jan Di, despierta!— La sacudió repetidamente, hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos. — Oh, despertaste. ¿Estás bi…?-

Fue interrumpido por el golpe que recibió su rostro. ¡Jan Di había usado su dura cabeza para noquearlo! Pues no lo logró. Al ver que la chica comenzaba a correr, agarró su megáfono y se lo aventó en su cabeza, haciéndola caer al suelo.

— ¡Oye, mocosa malagradecida!— La agarró bruscamente del cuello de su blusa. — ¿Quién te crees que eres? Creyéndote la gran cosa porque eres una niña violenta y estúpida. Tú… arriesgando de esa forma tu vida… ¡¿SABES QUÉ TE HUBIESE PASADO SI TE HABRÍA DEJADO CAER, ESTÚPIDA BUENA PARA NADA?! ¡CONTÉSTAME!— La zamarreó con violencia.

—… Yo…

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente al ver los ojos de la niña llenarse de lágrimas.

— Mamá… Y papá… Ahorraron tanto para dejarme aquí… Por mi futuro… Pero, les costó… muy caro su salud… Quiero… Quiero verlos, por eso yo…— Comenzó a llorar. — Quiero asegurarme de que… Ellos estén bien…

Sollozó con fuerza, sin ocultar lo frustrada que se sentía. Joon Pyo se tragó toda su ira. Había oído que era la única que no recibía cartas de su familia. Debía sentirse sola.

— S-Soy… La hermana mayor… Y quiero cuidar de mi familia… Quiero ayudar… Quiero ayudar a los demás… A mi familia… Por eso quiero…

El profesor lentamente la soltó, dejándola sentarse de rodillas en el suelo. Jan Di bajó la vista, furiosa consigo misma por mostrarse así de débil en frente de un profesor. Sintió una mano encima de su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente.

— Lo lamento, Geum Jan Di.

La niña lo miró sorprendida por la disculpa. Bajó nuevamente la cabeza. Tras un largo rato de silencio, Jan Di apoyó pesadamente su cabeza en el pecho del profesor, que se sorprendió y avergonzó por el gesto.

— O… Oye… ¡Oye, mocosa!

Se había desmayado. ¡¿Cómo no?! ¡Estaba herida! Sintió unas gotas caer y vio el cielo. Había comenzado a llover.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡SUÉLTENME, CONDENADOS MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO!— Se quitó a dos niños que se abalanzaron hacia él.

Debió ser estricto de un principio, ¡ahora todos lo acosaban! ¡Incluso las profesoras! Las niñas de su salón a veces le dejaban unos adornos en su cabello, que con ayuda de la profesora Jae Kyung, lograba quitarse.

Miró despreocupadamente la ventana, mirando el patio, a los niños jugando, hasta que se fijó en cierta joven parada allí, de espaldas. Tenía un semblante pensativo. Agarró un lápiz y se lo lanzó. Cayó en su cabeza. Jan Di se volteó rápidamente para ver quién había sido su "agresor".

— ¡Niña fuga! ¡Hola, Geum Jan Di!— Agitó su mano despreocupadamente, saludándola con una cálida sonrisa.

Jan Di sintió sus mejillas arder. Recogió el lápiz del profesor y se lo devolvió de un solo golpe, llegándole en el rostro.

— ¡Eso dolió, mocosa malagradecida! ¡¿Qué hay de lo de ayer?!

Jan Di infló sus mejillas y apartó la vista de él, completamente sonrojada, pero Joon Pyo no lo notó.

" _Subió a la joven a su espalda y se encaminó a paso lento a la escuela. Estaban un poco lejos, peor le dio igual. Necesitaba aunque sea que con el agua de lluvia, se limpiara un poco de sangra de las heridas de Jan Di._

— _Si fuese por mí, ya me hubiese largado desde que había pisado este maldito lugar, pero quiero estar con mi hermana…— Dijo al aire._

_Notó que Jan Di había despertado, pero fingía dormir. Eso lo hizo sonreír._

— _No mires atrás, culpándote de las cosas, Geum Jan Di. ¿No ves? Hay gente a tu alrededor que desea estar a tu lado, pero por seguir atada a la culpa, no pueden por temor. Mira al frente, diciendo, "lo lograré". Es triste ver que hay gente como tú, tan sola y desolada._

_Jan Di abrió los ojos, mirando el suelo y sintiendo un escalofrío cada vez que cada gota de agua que caía del cielo rozara sus heridas._

— _No busques más complicaciones, eres una niña. Corres peligro siendo tan joven. Eres frágil por el momento, solo tienes que hacerte fuerte. Haz una familia aquí, con tus amigos, conmigo._

_Jan Di lo miró sorprendida._

— _Quiero llevarme bien con todos, incluyéndote. Me intrigas demasiado… Estaré a tu lado cada vez que me necesites. Te protegeré._

— "_Eres un profesor… ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Soy una niña… Y también tu estudiante."— Pensó la joven apartando la mirada de él, ya que Joon Pyo había dirigido su vista hacia ella._

_Este solo se rió y siguió su camino, acelerando el paso ya un poco más animado."_

Joon Pyo revolvió los cabellos de un niño, molesto.

— ¿Cómo no resuelves algo tan simple? Bien, niños. Vengan acá, al parecer, ninguno tiene un cerebro normal.

Muchos comenzaron a hacerles preguntas sobre la tarea. A lo lejos, notó a Jan Di complicada con el trabajo, pero no se había acercado a preguntarle. Él solo sonrió. Se levantó de su puesto y la jaló del brazo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Ven acá! ¡Tienes escrito en la cara que no entiendes nada!— Se rió, volviendo a sentarse con sus alumnos.

…

Con el paso de los días, Jan Di se hizo más sociable, amable y al entender a Joon Pyo, ya que a veces iba a verlo para preguntarle sobre la tarea y a veces desahogarse un rato de sus problemas. Muchos jugaban con ella más de lo habitual. Había dejado esas manías de querer escaparse del instituto, comenzaba a gustarle estar allí.

— ¿Me llamó director?— Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la oficina del director de la primaria. Era la primera vez que lo veía. Era bastante joven, cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

— Lamento no haberme presentado, soy el director Min Jae Ha.

—… Un placer. — Ese tipo no le daba buena espina. Sus ojos denotaban maldad y frialdad.

— Necesito que hagas algo… Algo que solo TÚ puedes hacer. — Joon Pyo frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Jan Di… ¿Podemos hablar?

— Ah… Claro, Min Ji. ¿Por qué no?

— ¡JAN DI!

Tres compañeras de su clase la agarraron de los brazos y la alejaron de la niña. Jan Di las miró molesta.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa?— Las regañó viendo a sus secuestradoras: Ginger, Sunny y Miranda.

— ¿Cómo te acercas a una chica como esa? Se dice que es muy extraña. A veces habla sola en el baño y se hizo cirugía plástica para parecer más bonita, ¿no te parece patética?

— Patéticas ustedes por arrastrarme solo por eso. — Se liberó del agarre de las tres y se alejó de ellas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— He oído que calmó a la fiera de la señorita Jan Di.

— ¿Y eso qué?— Apretó los puños.

— Necesitamos a gente como usted, que sepa dominar a los niños problema, ya que hay algunos en este lugar, que están encerrados por ser extremadamente violento, incluso llegarían a asesinar. — Murmuró con regocijo. Joon Pyo se mordió la lengua para cuidar su "lenguaje" hacia ese demente. — Si los logra dominar, podemos usar su violencia para algo beneficioso, como… No sé… Ayudarnos a hacer el trabajo sucio, usted me entiende. — Le guiñó el ojo. Joon Pyo perdió los estribos.

— Con todo respeto, está hablando de esa manera de estudiantes como si fuesen cualquier objeto que le sirva, yo no formaré parte de esto.

— Bueno, pero eso es su decisión, profesor. Usted decide. Aquí hay algunos.

Extendió unos datos de alumnos. Joon Pyo no los ojeó, solo los recogió y los guardó en su carpeta. Seguido de esto, salió hecho una furia de la oficina. En medio de los pasillos, se encontró con Joong Shik.

— Escuché que te pidieron controlas alumnos especiales.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Eres tan idiota… Es una gran oportunidad para que tu saldo siga, además, puedes controlarlos a tu manera, no es necesario usar violencia, si quieres puedes mentir si son verdaderamente peligroso, yo hago eso con el director para que no lleven a esos pobres niños a hacer trabajos forzados, así que en tu lugar, aunque ya lo hago, lo haría.

Dicho esto, se fue. Joon Pyo se quedó parado allí. Ojeó la carpeta finalmente y entre algunos expedientes de alumnos, unos decía: Yoon Ji Hoo. Y el otro: Oh Min Ji.

**Woooooo soy una niña mala u-u Puse de malas personas a Ji Hoo y a Min Ji pero ya sabrán la histoia más adelante! :'D REVIEWS!**


	3. Lo que hace el Corazón

Capítulo 2: _"Lo que hace el Corazón"_

— Me alegro de que ya no estés sola. — Joon Pyo sonrió, orgulloso de Jan Di, quien lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en especial.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial?

— Que ya no estás sola y eres feliz, me hace sentir muy animado. — Sonrió.

Jan Di solo apartó la vista de él con las mejillas rojas, recordando la primera amiga que logró hacer: Oh Min Ji.

" _Estaba caminando hacia sus clases, estaba muy ocupada para llegar tarde, así que tenía mucha prisa_

— _¡Jan Di! ¡Jan Di espera, por favor!— Sintió una mano en su muñeca y se detuvo._

_Era Min Ji._

— _¿Podemos hablar?_

— _Estoy ocupada, necesito irme…— Trató de liberarse de su agarre, pero Min Ji era insistente._

— _¡NO HUYAS DE MI, POR FAVOR!— Gritó comenzando a llorar._

_Jan Di le miró sorprendida por si acto. ¿Qué había sido eso? Luego recordó los rumores de ella._

— _Sé que has escuchado muchos rumores sobre mí, pero…No son ciertos. Yo… No quiero estar sola, por favor… Yo no estoy loca ni… Ni hago brujería como dicen… Por favor… No quiero estar sola._

_Jan Di recordó su primer día en el instituto Shin Hwa, había llorado, gritado, pataleado, golpeado a los profesores, había suplicado una y mil veces que no quería estar allí, que quería estar con sus padres, que lloraban cuando la arrastraron hacia dentro. Fue el peor día de su vida. Cerró los ojos apartando esos recuerdos para seguir en el presente._

— _¿Qué querías decirme?_

_Min Ji se secó lentamente las lágrimas y trató de calmarse lo mayor posible._

— _Quería… Preguntarte si querías ser mi amiga._

_Jan Di la estuvo mirando varios segundos, sin decir nada. Miró unos segundos el suelo y la miró._

— _Nadie… Jamás me había preguntado si podía ser amiga de alguien… Eres la primera… Y te lo agradezco. — Sonrió. Min Ji comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero de felicidad"_

— Déjame en paz, tengo clases de aritmética.

— Nos vemos. — Le sonrió.

Jan Di lo trató de ignorar. Joon Pyo se fue al lado contrario de su alumna y vio al profesor Joon Shik trayendo a Min Ji a su lado con la cabeza baja. Frunció el ceño sorprendido, ¿qué había hecho esa niña? ¿Debería decirle a Jan Di?

— No se meta, profesor Joon. — Contestó el profesor como si le hubiese leído la mente. Joon Pyo solo los siguió con la mirada, desconfiado.

— Con permiso, director. Aquí está la niña.

Min Ji entró, presa del pánico. E acercó al hombre que estaba sentado.

— Acércate más, pequeña. — Murmuró con maldad.

La joven se acercó, aterrada.

— He oído que cuando llegaste aquí, mataste sin querer a un maestro, por eso trajimos al profesor Joon Pyo aquí. — Sonrió relamiéndose los labios. Min Ji tragó saliva.

— Director… Se lo suplico, no me expulse… Fue un accidente, yo nunca quise…— El director agarró su rostro con su mano con brusquedad, logrando que la chica se quejara un poco.

— Tú tranquila… No te voy a expulsar, solo quiero que siempre estés conmigo y que domines tus ataques de furia. — Se rió con cinismo. — En el futuro, te vengarás de todos aquellos que se burlaron de ti. — Se acercó al rostro de la niña. — Y de ahora en adelante, eres mía.

Min Ji asintió, como si estuviese hipnotizada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Te dijo eso?— Jan Di tragó saliva. ¿Cómo un director podía decirle eso a una alumna? Además, ¡apenas tenían 10 años!

— Sí… Fue tan tierno conmigo… Si iba a su cuarto todas las noches, yo me quedaría aquí contigo, ¿no es maravilloso?

Jan Di la miró preocupada.

— Min Ji… Yo creo que deberías…-

— Vámonos, ya comenzarán las clases. — La agarró de la mano.

Jan Di, al doblar al pasillo, notó a su profesor. La expresión de Joon Pyo lo delataba. Había escuchado todo. En un milisegundo, antes de seguir corriendo, Jan Di le lanzo una mirada suplicante, dándole a entender que por favor hablara con el director.

Joon Pyo no necesitó permiso y salió corriendo a la oficina.

— ¿Cómo que no está?

— Fue a una reunión de negocios.

Joon Pyo apretó los puños, preocupado.

Con el paso de los años, Jan Di y Joon Pyo siempre trataban de hablar a solas con el director, pero nunca lo consiguieron, parecía una tarea difícil. Finalmente llegó la graduación de los de primaria para ir a la secundaria. Jan Di tenía 13 años, y Joon Pyo 26 años.

La mayoría de los alumnos abrazaron a su profesor, ya que gracias a él, mejoraron bastante en las matemáticas y en idiomas. Al alejarse un poco de sus alumnos, buscó a alguien en especial entre la gente y localizó a Jan Di, bajo un árbol. Había crecido bastante, pero no logró alcanzarlo para nada. Su cuerpo también se desarrolló, parecía toda una adolescente problemática. Su cabello también había crecido mucho. Había cubierto la mitad de su espalda. Miraba con poco interés el diploma por sus excelentes notas.

— ¡Oye, Geum Jan Di!— La aludida se giró a verlo. Este le sonrió. — ¡Te felicito! ¡Espero que sigas así en la secundaria!— Se rió.

Sintió aún más alegría al ver que Jan Di correspondió su sonrisa. Nunca la había visto sonreír, ni siquiera con Min Ji, eso le gustaba. Solo ÉL podía hacerla sonreír de esa manera tan dulce y honesta. Quiso acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero Min Ji llegó y la jaló del brazo.

Jan Di se volteó a verle, ya que no quería irse sin despedirse de él, no se verían desde ese entonces. Él era profesor de primaria, y ella una estudiante de secundaria, no se lograrían volver a ver…

Min Ji fue insistente… Y no pudo despedirse de él.

A lo lejos, cierto joven de cabellos anaranjados presenció esa escena tan peculiar. Sus ojos irradiaban frialdad: era Yoon Ji Hoo.

_Cuatro meses después…_

— No permitiré que lo hagas, Oh Min Ji. — Dijo en semblante serio.

— Geum Jan Di, yo ya no soy esa muchachita que se dejaba humillar. Ahora les toca a ellos pagar las consecuencias. ¡No me vas a detener!

— ¡Por más que quieras no te lo permitiré!— La agarró del brazo.

Min Ji la miró sorprendida unos segundos, hasta que su mirada se llenó de cólera.

— Parece que mi vida está rodeada de enemigos. — Jan Di parpadeó confundida.

Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre Jan Di y comenzaron a pelear. No era una pelea de niños, Min Ji era violenta, llegó a hacerla escupir sangre y su mejilla derecha estaba sangrando por las uñas de su "amiga". Pero ella no se quedó atrás, ella también era buena para la pelea, solo que nunca lo demostró porque no quería ser una "estudiante especial". No tuvo otra opción.

— ¡Sepárenlas! Esa chica, ¿no es Jan Di?

— ¡Sabía que era una loca violenta! ¡Llévenla al director Min Jae Ha!

Jan Di se aterró, siempre que ese director la miraba, lo hacía con hambre, con intenciones de hacerle quizás que cosa. A Min Ji la arrastraron hacia otro lado.

— ¡ERES UNA BASTARDA, GEUM JAN DI! ¡MALDITA PERRA!

Fue lo último que escuchó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Te traje el reporte del mes anterior. Últimamente los alumnos no han estado tan locos como antes. — Le extendió la carpeta a Joon Hui.

— Gracias, hermano.

—… El director Min Jae Ha… Es un verdadero misterio, ¿no crees?

Joon Hui dejó de escribir y vio a su hermano en un semblante serio.

—… No debemos meternos en problemas. A propósito, quería presentarte a una estudiante de preparatoria.

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Se volteó a ver a una joven de cabellos oscuros y lisos, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— Mucho gusto, profesor Joon Pyo. Mi nombre es Chu Ga Eul. Antes de poder hablar tranquilamente, de camino oí dos noticias, entre ellas hay una alumna que está en detención que es de su clase. Geum Jan Di, ¿me equivoco? — Agrandó su sonrisa al notar esa expresión en los ojos del profesor. Vio unos sentimientos que no eran nada comunes hacia una simple alumna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Déjeme ir. — Suplicó con los ojos cristalinos. El director hizo que inclinara su cabeza, mirando hacia él.

— Eso no será posible por el momento, querida. Sabes muy bien, que la violencia no está permitida…

—… Pero…-

— Lo hiciste para defenderte, lo sé… Pero nunca creí que tendrías tanto conocimiento en las artes marciales. — Acarició maliciosamente su mejilla. Jan Di tragó saliva. — Tu potencial es asombroso… no te pasará nada… Si estás a mi lado para siempre… Y que seas mía…

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Eso fue lo mismo que le había dicho a Min Ji. ¡Él le había lavado el cerebro a su primera amiga! Pero la comprendía, esos ojos cautivaban a su presa, pero en su caso, la estaba intimidando de sobremanera.

— ¿Estarás conmigo…?

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, pero Jan Di retrocedió, asustada. En la entrada de la oficina, con mucho sigilo, es5taba Min Ji, viendo el espectáculo con furia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había logrado burlar a los guardias, necesitaba buscar a Jan Di, buscando una explicación. Por lo menos lo peor ya pasó.

— Oigan, aléjense de esa chica. Ay, ¡yo al odio! ¿Has escuchado los rumores sobre ella?

Joon Pyo se volteó, escuchando.

— Mira, ahí viene. ¡Ugh! Oí que casi mata a una estudiante y planea revolcarse con el director para que no la expulsen. ¡Es una perra!

Joon Pyo se asomó para saber de quién hablaban esas chicas y al saber de quien se trataba, se quedó inmóvil. Era Jan Di, tenía una expresión sombría, mirando el suelo. Caminaba como si fuese una amenaza con solo tocar el suelo.

— ¿Geum Jan Di?

La joven subió rápidamente la vista, con los ojos asustados. No, ¿ahora él? ¿Cuántos problemas seguiría teniendo?

— "_¿Acaso lo que dijeron esas chicas es cierto?"_— Pensó al ver la expresión de su alumna. Jan Di le dio la espalda y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. — ¡Geum Jan Di! ¡Espera!

Pero ella no le escuchó, o más bien, no quiso escucharle. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No, no podía creer en esos rumores, él conocía muy bien a Jan Di. Ella no sería capaz de tal cosa, tal vez una pelea, pero jamás… Jamás estaría con el director.

— Hola, profesor. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Se volteó a ver a sus exalumnos, también lso ex compañeros de Jan Di. Entre ellos estaba Min Ji. Ambas miradas se cruzaron. Min Ji mostró una torcida sonrisa, fingiendo amabilidad, en cambio Joon Pyo frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una fría mirada.

— "_Esa chica… Le hizo algo."_

Jan Di finalmente se detuvo al doblar la esquina. Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué huyó de él? Su profesor siempre la entendía, él siempre fue una buena persona con ella. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era miedo? ¿De qué? Quizá era miedo de lo que él pensara de ella luego de que los rumores comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el instituto. Pero… A ella nunca le importó lo que la gente pensara de ella, ¿por qué le importaba lo que él pensara de ella?

— Porque no es un simple profesor...— Susurró para finalmente admitirlo. — Es el hombre del que me enamoré. — comenzó a llorar, dejándose caer de rodillas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. — _"Esto no puede pasarme a mi… además de que lloro como una tonta. Sé muy bien que él y yo no nos veremos más… O quizás, casi nunca, pero… Será doloroso… Por lo menos, me alegro de que él pueda ser feliz… En cambio yo…"_— Soltó otro sollozo. — "_De seguro aún no se entera de los rumores… Pronto lo hará y no me hablará más… Sí… será triste pero… Lograré sacarlo de mi vida… Ya hice un trato con el director… Pero no quiero… ¡No quiero matar gente! ¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí?... ¿Qué he hecho? Jamás me dejaría abusar por el director… Pero si no hago lo que él me pide, me expulsarán y mis padres se habían sacrificado mucho en hacerme ingresar aquí… ¿Ahora qué?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Muy bien, Jan Di… Te felicito. — Besó su mejilla con malicia. Jan Di seguía mirando el suelo. — Debería regalarte otro uniforme, no querrás que alguien te vea así.

Y no mentía. Su uniforme estaba bañado de sangre. Sus manos manchadas temblaban con violencia. Era la primera vez que había matado a alguien y nunca creyó lo repugnante que podría haber llegado ser.

— Eres mi favorita, Jan Di. — Tironeó de su cabello, haciéndola acercarse a su rostro. — JAMÁS, te dejaré ir. — Se rió con cinismo. Se acercó más para besarla, pero Jan Di se apartó.

— Ya convirtió mi vida un infierno, pero no permitiré que usted me ponga una mano encima como lo hizo con Min Ji. — Dicho esto salió corriendo.

Al día siguiente, Joon Pyo se encaminaba a dar clases, cuando una chica se interpuso en su camino.

— Buenos días, profesor.

— Buenos días, Min Ji. — Saludó muy a su pesar. Iba a seguir su camino, pero la voz de la estudiante lo frenó.

— ¿Se enteró? Jan Di mató a alguien por complacer a nuestro director. Yo solo soy una de las víctimas que logró salir con vida de su violencia…-

— Min Ji. — La interrumpió molesto. — ¿Tú no eras su amiga?

La joven endureció la mirada y le dio la espalda.

— Tengo otros amigos.

— Porque los manipulas, creyendo solo porque estás al tanto solo por ser estudiante especial… ¿Me equivoco?— Vio a la chica apretar los puños. — Ellos también te utilizan solo para divulgar rumores, pero… ¿Y Geum Jan Di? Ella fue sincera contigo, nunca te dejó de lado, siempre estuvo cuando la necesitaste en tu soledad… ¿Y así le pagas?

—… La consideré una gran amiga… Creí que jamás me dejaría sola… Siempre creí que las amigas estaban en las buenas y en las malas… Pero… ¡Ese día se enfrentó conmigo! ¡Me golpeó… Y me pateó como a un perro! ¡Es por eso que yo…! ¡Por eso quiero que sienta todo el dolor que yo pasé en mi soledad!— Comenzó a reírse. — Yo no hice nada malo… Ella lo merecía… Si ellos se meten conmigo, ¡TERMINARÁS IGUAL QUE JAN DI!— Soltó una cínica carcajada.

Fue interrumpida al sentir la mano de su profesor chocando brutalmente con su mejilla. Había recibido varios golpes en su vida, pero nunca uno tan duro. Se llevó el sector sonrojado y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Joon Pyo estaba molesto, decepcionado y a la vez preocupado.

— ¿Te das cuenta cómo hablas? Tratando de hacer estupideces para hacerlos sentir como tú te sentiste… Solo te estás convirtiendo en ellos, ¿sabes? Te estás volviendo como ellos, en personas sin corazón. Date cuenta y reconoce tu lugar… Torturas a una chica que fue tu amiga y que no te ha hecho nada… Ella solo quiso defenderse… ¿Por qué planearías una venganza contra ella? ¿Solo porque no estuvo de acuerdo contigo, siendo que solo quiso protegerte?... No vuelvas a hablar de esa manera, ni mucho menos de esa forma hacia Geum Jan Di

Min Ji vio confundida a los ojos de su profesor, había algo especial en ellos cuando hablaba de Jan Di. Notó que salió corriendo en dirección hacia…

— ¡PROFESOR! ¡ESPERE! ¡NO LO HAGA! ¡EL DIRECTOR SE VA A MOLESTAR! ¡POR FAVOR NO VAYA!

Joon Pyo no quiso escucharle. Tenía una idea de qué quería ese demente con Jan Di. Y no lo permitiría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Qué quieres?— Jan Di estaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando ver qué quería el director.

De repente la agarró brutalmente de la muñeca.

— ¿Pero qué haces?

— ¿Te atreves a rechazarme a mí? ¡¿A TU DIRECTOR?!— La zamarreó con fuerza. Jan Di se encogió por los gritos y un miedo la invadió. — A estas horas, nadie tiene permitido entrar a la oficina, así que…— Sonrió con malicia. — Nadie nos interrumpirá.

La chica iba a gritar, pero el hombre la abofeteó.

— Si tratas de gritar… Te irá muy mal, preciosa.

Jan Di comenzó a llorar. Fue empujada violentamente al escritorio. Forcejeó todo lo que pudo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas de nada. La noche anterior había matado a un hombre y por la culpa y el terror no había podido dormir. Sus energías estaban más que bajas… ¿Cómo se saldría de esta?

Perdió toda esperanza cuando el director acarició su pierna derecha y le subió la falda, mientras se colocaba encima de ella. Un estruendo lo hizo frenar. La puerta se había abierto violentamente. Ambos fijaron su vista hacia el profesor que Jan Di agradeció de verlo: Goo Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo fijó su mirada en su alumna, de sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas. Su uniforme estaba desarreglado por los forcejeos, pero agradecía mentalmente llegar a tiempo.

— Quita tus sucias manos de mi estudiante, bastardo. — Dijo lo más calmado posible, pero la ira recorría sus venas.

El hombre se alejó por completo de Jan Di, quien se incorporó rápidamente. Se secó rápidamente sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué harás, Joon Pyo?

— Este lugar… Sería bueno de no ser porque tú estás aquí. Abusas de los estudiantes… ¡Y tengo prueba de ello!— Dijo tirando una carpeta que tenía en su mano derecha, junto con unos CD's. Las arrojó con fuerza al suelo. — y si quieres te traigo más información que esta. Yo no te entregaré, porque no quiero enemigos en el futuro. Solo deseo que no te metas con las personas que son importantes para mí. — Jan Di lo miró sorprendida. — Podrás hacer todos los trabajos sucios que quieras… Pero no te metas con mis estudiantes, especialmente con ella… Que es a la que más estimo. Y ahora que yo formo parte de controlar a los estudiantes especiales, quiero que dejes de usarlos para tus planes. Tú decides.

_Continuará…_

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOW**_** .-. Bad Girl… REVIEEWS! :'D Lamento no actualizar mis otras historias, pero como esta será cortita, me inspira más y más -**_


	4. Especiales

Capítulo 3: _Especiales._

Silencio. Joon Pyo sonrió y agarró a Jan Di de la muñeca, jalándola hacia él.

— Entonces… Me la llevo de aquí. — Dijo con astucia. Jan Di se aferró con fuerza de la camisa de su profesor, buscando protección. Cerró los ojos al sentir que la reconfortaba dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda.

— Te vas a arrepentir, Goo Joon Pyo. En el futuro correrá sangre inocente y será por tu causa.

— ¿Y crees que yo te permitiré eso?— Se rió con burla. — Pues no me conoces.

Dicho esto, jaló a Jan Di del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo de allí, dejando al director hecho una furia.

Ya estando en los jardines, ninguno de los dos se detenía.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Preguntó aun corriendo. — Haciendo algo tan estúpido… Solo porque soy tu ex estudiante no significa que tengas que ponerte así… Será mejor que volvamos, o si no… Tendrás muchísimos problemas…— Joon Pyo no contestó. — Yo… Yo soy una asesina, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo…

— Lo entiendo. — La interrumpió sin detener su carrera. — Lo sé muy bien. Sé que peleaste con Min Ji porque perdió el control, siendo que querías que ella no cayese en ese punto sin retorno lleno de odio, solo hiciste un hecho de desesperación… ¡Te dije que te protegería!— Se giró para verla. — Y no pienso romper mi promesa, Geum Jan Di. — La joven lo miró sorprendida. — Fingiste no ponerme atención aquel día de lluvia, pero me escuchaste y ahora sabes… Que yo te protegeré… Hasta el día en que muera.

Joon Pyo nuevamente dirigió su vista al frente y siguió corriendo, mientras que Jan Di comenzaba a llorar en silencio, confirmando que no era ningún error, se había enamorado perdidamente de su profesor.

— "_No podré volver a ser esa niña de antes… Desde que lo conocí… ya nada será como lo fue antes… Ahora, simplemente no quiero dejar ir esta mano, está prohibido y él no me corresponde… Pero aun así… Aun así no quiero soltarla…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Oye, Geum Jan Di!

Lo ignoró, no quería causarle más problemas.

— ¡No me ignores, estúpida!— Finalmente la alcanzó.

Jan Di se mordió el labio. Joon Pyo tenía un gran parche en su frente, en la mejilla y uno pequeño cerca de sus labios.

— Lo lamento. — Bajó la cabeza. Joon Pyo alzó una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Jan Di solo señaló sus heridas. Joon Pyo entendió el mensaje y se rió. Después del alboroto del día anterior, tanto el profesor Joong Shik como su hermana Joon Hui se encargaron de darle una paliza por tan atrevido, pero aun así lo felicitaron por su valentía.

— ¿Estuviste ahí?— Jan Di solo asintió. — P-Pero no tiene importancia…-

— Pero también… La directora de la secundaria…

Joon Pyo solo recordó lo que hicieron después de salir corriendo, llegaron a la enorme oficina de la directora de la secundaria, siendo que el lugar era casi una mansión.

"— _Soy la directora de la secundaria, mi nombre es Min Seo Hyun. — Se rió con malicia. — He oído que usted es un profesor chiflado y usted una alumna muy problemática. — Dijo refiriéndose a Jan Di y a Joon Pyo._

—… _Yo…— Se detuvo al ver que Joon Pyo se acercó a ella y le susurró en su oído._

— _Esta mujer muy loca puede estar, pero no es mala persona, solo le gusta divertirse de la gente nerviosa._

_Jan Di solo asintió._

— _Y bien… ¿Este profesor tiene mal rango? Porque yo lo encuentro muy bueno. — Sonrió._

_Joon Pyo soltó una carcajada._

— _¡Pues qué alago! — Se siguió riendo._

— _¿Por qué no baila para nosotros?_

— _¡Seguro!"_

— O… Oye… Sé que fue estúpido lo de ayer, pero estás a salvo y es lo que me importa…

— Pero te humillaron…-

Joon Pyo soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Bromeas? La única que me ha humillado fuiste tú, cuando eras una mocosa. No puedo contar eso como humillación porque hace siglos que no bailo. — Se rió. — No tiene importancia, no te preocupes. — Acarició el cabello de la joven con ternura. — Y ahora que eres estudiante especial, te presentaré a tus compañeros y podremos estar juntos todo el día, ya que estás en mi clase.

La tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo. Jan Di trató de frenarlo, pero su profesor fue insistente. Abrió rápidamente la puerta.

— ¡CHICOS! ¡Les tengo a alguien a…!… Quien presentar…

Los dos quedaron estáticos ante la escena. Cierta joven de cabellos oscuros y largos, estaba solo en ropa interior encima de otro alumno, quien solo no tenía la camisa puesta. Joon Pyo le tapó los ojos a Jan Di, quien se había sonrojado ante la vista.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen?— Los fulminó con la mirada. — No me importaría las estupideces que hacen, puesto que ya me acostumbré pero… Ahora hay una chica que les quería presentar y ya entiendo por qué está tan oscuro. — Fijó su vista en las cortinas cerradas y luego en el chico. — Yi Jeong, ¿bromeas? Déjense de estupideces. No crean que por tener 17 años, son mayores. Olvídense de que podrán usar este lugar como un hotel. — Miró a la chica. — Ga Eul, quítate de encima de él.

Ambos estudiantes mayores se rieron. Ga Eul se arregló el uniforme, mientras que Yi Jeong se abotonaba tranquilamente su camisa. Joon Pyo quitó su mano de los ojos de Jan Di.

— Ya puedes ver. ¿Qué haces jugando, Ga Eul?

— No jugaba. — Se encogió de hombros. — Iba enserio. —Sonrió con picardía. Luego fijó su vista en Jan Di. — ¿Ella es la chica de la que nos hablaste? ¿Con al que bailaste ayer?

— Para tu información, bailé solo… Y sí, es ella. Es Geum Jan Di. Fue mi estudiante en la primaria, ahora lo es nuevamente.

Ga Eul se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, pero Joon Pyo agarró a Jan Di del brazo, alejándola de la mayor.

— No la toques, te la comerás como lo querías hacer con Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul soltó una carcajada. Jan Di parpadeó sorprendida.

— Son más pocos de lo que creí. — Murmuró. Yi Jeong la oyó.

— Te equivocas. — Interfirió Yi Jeong. — Aún falta otro estudiante que forma parte de esta clase.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Todos callaron al oír un estruendo en el patio.

— ¡PROFESOR! ¡ES YOON JI HOO OTRA VEZ!

— ¡¿BROMEAS?! ¡INCLUSO LO CASTIGUÉ AYER, POR FAVOR!— Salió corriendo, seguida de Jan Di.

Ga Eul se quedó mirando la salida donde esos dos habían desaparecido.

— ¿Tú también lo notaste?— Yi Jeong la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

— Claro que sí, soy la más perspectiva. — Sonrió despreocupada. — El problema será cuando tengan que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

— Uno de ellos ya lo notó. — Vio a su novia ensanchar su sonrisa.

— Lo sé…

Joon Pyo y Jan Di llegaron al patio donde estaba cierto chico de 14 años, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos oscuros mirando a otros chicos tirados al suelo.

— ¡Oye, Yoon Ji Hoo!

El aludido se volteó a ver a su profesor de forma indiferente, notó que una joven iba detrás de él. Era Jan Di, la conocía solo de vista, pero nunca había hablado con ella.

— ¿Qué?

—… Tú…— Se colocó enfrente de él. Bruscamente lo agarró del cuello de su uniforme y lo zamarreó. — ¡PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! ¡CABEZA HUECA BUENA PARA NADA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

Ji Hoo solo rodó de ojos, un poco mareado por la brusquedad.

— Eres imposible, acompáñame, Geum Jan Di. Tengo que discutir con él en mi oficina.

— ¿Pero por qué tengo que ir yo si…?-

— Calla. Ven y sígueme, me gusta tu compañía. — Dijo tranquilamente mientras tenía agarrado al chico del cuello, arrastrándolo.

— Eh… ¿No estás siendo un poco violento?

— Con este mocoso he peleado más veces que tú. — Se rió. — Lo merece.

Ji Hoo notó otro punto. Jan Di lo había tratado de "tú". Nadie hacía eso con un profesor. Allí había algo extraño. Al llegar a la oficina, Joon Pyo le golpeó la cabeza.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces!

Ji Hoo lo fulminó con la mirada. Admitía que le tenía aprecio porque él era el único que lo aceptaba tal y como era, pero sus regaños no los soportaba por más que fuesen para su bien.

— Da igual. Solo entréguenme al director y ya…-

— ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!— Lo volvió a golpear. Jan Di entendió por qué. Preferiría mil veces matarlo él mismo que entregárselo a ese demente.

Cuando la tensión se calmó, Joon Pyo comenzó a pensar de qué podría hacer con Ji Hoo. Necesitaba que alguien lo supervisara… Alguien…

Fijó su vista rápidamente en Jan Di.

— ¿Hace cuánto cumpliste 14, Geum Jan Di?

— Hace un mes más o menos…-

— ¡Entonces tienes capacidad de hacerte cargo de un niño problema! ¡Te dejaré a Ji Hoo para que lo cuides y no cometa más problemas!

—… ¿Qué? Pero tenemos la misma edad… No sé de qué te quejas…

— ¡Pero él los cumplió recién! Así que… ¡Eres mayor que él!

Ji Hoo no dijo nada, le daba igual.

— Escucha…— Se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja, con intención de que Ji Hoo no los oyese. — Todos ustedes son muy importantes para mí, en especial tú… Siento que… Ustedes se van a llevar muy bien. ¿Podrás hacer esto por mí?

Jan Di lo miró detenidamente a los ojos. Joon Pyo hizo lo mismo. Este último apartó rápidamente la vista de ella, preguntándose por qué tanta intimidad.

— Muy bien. Lo haré. — Sonrió con timidez.

— Te lo agradezco. — Acarició su cabeza.

— Déjense de estupideces. — Interfirió el chico con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a Jan Di, quien lo miró confundida. — No te lo haré fácil, niña.

Dicho esto, pasó al lado de ella con intención de irse, pero Jan Di se había volteado para replicarle. Él no desaprovecho la oportunidad y puso su pie en el momento en el que Jan Di iba a dar un paso y cayó al suelo. Joon Pyo lo fulminó con al mirada.

— Linda ropa interior. — Comentó antes de irse.

Jan Di se cubrió enseguida y se fue corriendo hecha una vergüenza. ¡Ese mocoso! Había mostrado su ropa interior… ¡Y EN FRENTE DE SU PROFESOR! Siguió corriendo con las mejillas ardiendo a mil por hora.

— ¡Geum Jan Di! ¡No corras!— La alcanzó su profesor.

La joven solo bajó la mirada, completamente avergonzada.

— ¡Vamos! No te sientas avergonzada por algo tan pequeño. Cuando eras niña sucedió algo similar, ¿recuerdas?

Pero ahora era distinto. Le había mostrado su ropa interior sin querer al profesor que ella quería. ¡Eso era muy distinto!

Joon Pyo notó que la chica estaba muy molesta consigo misma y con Ji Hoo a la vez.

— No te sientas mal, Geum Jan Di… Además… Te ves bonita cuando te sonrojas. — Dijo sin darse cuenta. Al notar lo que dijo, se recriminó a sí mismo, pero había logrado que Jan Di subiera la cabeza para mirarlo.

—…

—… ¿Sabes por qué cuando ingresas aquí te dan un collar con un dige que tiene la inicial de tu nombre gravada?— Jan Di negó con la cabeza. Metió sus dedos dentro de su blusa y mostró su dige que tenía un "J". — Yo tampoco lo sé. — Se rió un poco y vio la cadena y el dige de Jan Di. — El tuyo es violeta. Es muy bonito. — Joon Pyo sonrió y se quitó el suyo. — El mío es plateado. Cuando te sientas mal, como en estos momentos, piensa que estoy a tu lado, aunque no lo esté.

— ¿Y cómo lo haré?— Joon Pyo tomó las manos de su alumna y dejó su cadena junto con el dige en sus manos.

— Con esto. Yo sinceramente… Siento que debería dártelo.

Jan Di lo miró sorprendida.

— No, no… No puedo aceptar esto, yo…-

— Insisto. — Le sonrió. Jan Di ya no protestó y la estrechó contra su pecho con mucho afecto, cosa que sorprendió y a la vez alegró al profesor. Jan Di lo miró y le regaló una linda sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto le dio la espalda y se fue lentamente a su habitación. Joon Pyo sintió su corazón latir energéticamente.

— ¿No crees que eso sería muy fácil de malinterpretar?— La profesora Jae Kyung le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque no soy tonta. Hay tradiciones en este lugar. Donde si alguien le da su dige a otro alguien, comenzarán un destino juntos. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, te hubiese metido en muchos problemas.

Joon Pyo se sorprendió por la revelación, pero no se arrepentía. De verdad sentía que le debería pertenecer a Jan Di.

— Acabas de ilusionar a una estudiante, además una muy joven. Tiene apenas 15 años, Joon. Date cuenta de lo que está pasando.

— Que algo surja entre una alumna y un profesor… Es imposible. No digas esos disparates. — Dijo en aire ausente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡ERES UN MOCOSO INSOPORTABLE!— Gritó la castaña hecha una furia mirando a Ji Hoo.

— Vaya… ¿Estás de mal humor porque los chicos que te gustan no agarran tu anzuelo?

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL UN PERVERTIDO, ARROGANTE, BUENO PARA NADA!

— ¡¿QUÉ EM DICES DE TI?! Creyéndote la gran cosa solo porque eres muy cercana al profesor… ¡MIMADA ESTÚPIDA! ¡ASESINA!

Eso fue el límite. Relajó lo mayor sus facciones y le lanzó una gélida mirada.

— Yoon Ji Hoo… No me conoces, así que cuida esa asquerosa boca que tienes y reconoce tu lugar.

El aludido frunció el ceño, sorprendido por el repentino cambio. Quizá había llegado demasiado lejos y los rumores sobre ella los había vencido. Jan Di le dio la espalda y se fue, aun dolida por el insulto.

Pasaron los días y Ji Hoo no se presentó a clase, cosa que extrañó a Jan Di.

— Hola. — Se volteó a ver a su profesor. Jan Di le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Esto es más difícil de lo que creí, imbécil… ¡Ese niño es todo un problema!

— Pues comienza a preocuparte. — Le dijo en tono serio, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña. — El día en el que ustedes pelearon, luego de eso, fue con el director sin mi permiso…— Jan Di palideció. — De seguro… Le mandó a hacer el trabajo sucio.

No quiso seguir escuchando. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Ji Hoo. Se demoró un poco, ya que no sabía dónde estaba. Al llegar, entró rápidamente y lo vio tirando en el suelo.

— Tú…

Ji Hoo subió la vista. Tenía unos cuantos parches en su rostro y un brazo vendado. Le sonrió de forma cínica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Viniste a matarme como lo hiciste con los otros? Ve lo muerto de miedo que estoy. — Se puso de pie y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. — Tú no sabes nada… Así que…

— No. — Lo interrumpió. — Yo… Nunca quise matar a alguien… Es por eso que yo… No puedo permitir que vivas ese infierno que yo viví… No puedo…

— Por más que trates de evadirlo, ese es mi destino…-

— ¡No lo es!— Le dijo con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos. Ella estaría muerta de no ser porque su profesor la haya salvado, no permitiría que gente inocente pasaran por aquello. — Tienes un destino…— Posó su mano en el pecho del chico, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. — Pero no teniendo las manos manchadas de sangre.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Una triste y melancólica sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Porque yo soy como tú… Pero… Yo me zafé de esas cadenas para forjar mi propia vida… Además… Hay muchas… Muchísimas razones para matar a alguien… Pero para… Para ayudar a la gente… No hay razón necesaria para hacerlo.

No esperó tal respuesta. No podía creer lo que esa chica le estuviese diciendo. Toda su vida lo habían despreciado, pero ella lo aceptó tal y como era, así como Joon Pyo.

Jan Di se alejó de él y se dirigía a la salida, cuando Ji Hoo la tomó suavemente del brazo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Se volteó a verlo. La mirada del chico era culpable y triste…

—… Quédate.

Jan Di se quedó en la habitación de Ji Hoo y se quedaron dormidos, tomados de la mano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ji Hoo no se sintió solo…

Los rayos del sol la hizo quejarse entre sueños y abrió perezosamente los ojos.

— Oye, dormilona. Iremos tarde a clases. — Le lanzó su mochila en la cara.

— ¡Deja de molestarme, mocoso!

— Solo porque me ganas por un par de semanas no significa que seas mayor que yo. — La miró un poco irritado y luego sonrió. — Anda, vamos.

Jan Di se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor. Recordó la noche anterior y sonrió.

— Voy enseguida.

— Oye… Ya que eres "mayor" que yo… ¿Puedo decirte "Jan Di Sunbae"?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Pareceré anciana!

Ji Hoo soltó una carcajada.

— Pues qué lástima, _Jan Di Sunbae._

Jan Di hizo un puchero y luego solo sonrió y se encaminaron a clases.

_Continuará…_


	5. Destrozado

Capítulo 4: _Destrozado._

Era verano. Ambos jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ji Hoo?

— ¡No preguntes tanto Jan Di Sunbae! ¡Solo sígueme!

Abrieron la puerta del salón de estudiantes especiales. Ambos no evitaron soltar una carcajada ante lo visto.

— ¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE!— Los golpeó a ambos con un libro.

— ¡Es que se ve muy raro, profesor!— Ji Hoo se siguió riendo.

— ¡FUE TU CULPA QUE ESTÉ ASÍ!— Lo volvió a golpear.

Jan Di solo lo veía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ji Hoo la noche anterior le había dicho a Jan Di que le haría una broma a Joon Pyo, por supuesto no le creyó. Pero fue verdad. Había mezclado un poco de queratina en el shampoo de su profesor y le dejó el cabello laceo. Admitía que se veía atractivo, pero jamás lo diría.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará así, eh?

— No lo sé… Unos tres o cuatro meses. — Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Aish, demonios.

Fijó su vista en Jan Di, que seguía mirándolo con una linda sonrisa. Él apartó la vista, nuevamente con esa sensación en el pecho. No. No podía sentir eso… No podía permitírselo.

Ya en la hora de almuerzo, Jan Di y Ji Hoo caminaban al lado del otro.

— Wow, Ji Hoo… Has crecido demasiado. Estás muy alto.

— Por eso ahora las chicas están detrás de mí. Porque soy muy atractivo.

— Deja de creerte la gran cosa. — Lo fulminó con la mirada. — Deja esa actitud o tendrás problemas como antes…

Ji Hoo dejó de prestarle atención al notar a unos chicos que habían lanzado una piedra hacia Jan Di. La atrapó rápidamente sin que ella se diese cuenta. Algunos odiaban a Jan Di por los rumores del director y ahora de que estaba saliendo "supuestamente" con Ji Hoo.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—… ¿Dijiste algo?— Jan Di le lanzó una mirada asesina. — ¡Solo bromeaba! Anda, vamos.

A lo lejos, cierta joven de cabellos oscuros había visto al escena. Sonrió.

— Salga de ahí, profesor. Sé que estuvo espiando a Jan Di. — Dijo al aire.

Entre los árboles, salió un tanto avergonzado por ser descubierto.

— Tienes muy buen ojo, Ga Eul…— Suspiró rendido.

— Por cierto, el traje toda la información que quería saber. Acerca de los rumores… Muchos estudiantes repugnan a Jan Di por las cosas que sucedieron con el director. — Joon Pyo entrecerró los ojos. — También de que hay rumores que está saliendo ahora con Yoon Ji Hoo. — Por primera vez, Ga Eul se tornó seria. — Como la directora Min Seo Hyun está encargada de Geum Jan Di, el director Min Jae Ha quiere recuperarla de cualquier forma. Será mejor, que de ahora en adelante, no la sobreprotejas tanto. — Joon Pyo la miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo supo eso?— Es obvio. Deja que resuelva sola sus problemas. Protégela si te da la gana, pero no lo hagas tanto, porque una vez que dejes de estar pendiente de ella, no lograra defenderse…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Exclamó fuertemente, al estar rodeada de muchas estudiantes de último año de preparatoria. — ¿Yo…?

— No te entregaré al director Jae Ha si formas parte de mis reuniones como estas. No será mucho pedir, solo servirnos té de vez en cuando. — Se rió.

—… Directora, por favor… Yo…

Fue interrumpida al ver que una de las jóvenes había agarrado una katana de la pared y la estrelló en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Jan Di, acorralándola.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes hacer algo tan simple? No te estamos ofreciendo, TE ESTAMOS OBLIGANDO. Agradece que tienes a esta directora bajo tu cuidado. Si no eres capaz, lárgate ahora mismo con ese loco.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Las jóvenes junto con la directora que presenciaban la escena solo se rieron. Jan Di notó que ese rostro era familiar.

— ¿Ga Eul? ¿Formas parte aquí?

La chica sonrió y luego se rió.

— Jo jo, te he asustado muy feo. — Sacó al katana de la pared y al dejó en su lugar. — Puede que te haya asustado, pero todo lo que dije es cierto. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?— Preguntó con una sonrisa confiada.

Jan Di la estuvo mirando unos instantes, hasta que muy decidida, asintió.

Desde ese entonces, Jan Di formó mucho carácter gracias a Ga Eul, logró forjar una estrecha relación con la directora, hasta llegar al punto de que la mujer le tuviese afecto. Jan Di también lograba despejarse. Se sentía triste de notar que su profesor estuviese distante de ella, pero al pasar tiempo con Ga Eul, Ji Hoo y Yi Jeong la hacían sentirse mejor.

En ese lapso, Jan Di había cumplido sus preciados 15 años. Ga Eul y ella se hicieron las mejores amigas. A pesar de la fría, burlona y severa actitud de la mayor, lograba forjar a una Jan Di más fuerte, decidida. Lo que Jan Di desconocía, era que Ga Eul, como trabajaba afueras del Instituto Shin Hwa, hacía muchas misiones, cosa que la hacían debilitarse día a día hasta llegar al retorno de tener anemia. Lo ocultaba de Jan Di porque sabría que ella sufriría, pero le era imposible ocultárselo a Yi Jeong. Él había aceptado lo corta que sería su vida, pero aun así la seguiría amando.

Cierta tarde, Ga Eul estaba tosiendo. No había notado que alguien la estaba llamando. Sintió alguien acercarse. Antes de saber quién era, notó que había tosido bastante sangra, con disimulo, metió su mano ensangrentada a su bolsillo.

— Ga Eul, te he estado llamando hace mucho. — Notó más su rostro. — Estás pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Siendo que alguien como tú, que tiene el corazón destrozado tiene buena salud, ¿eh?

Jan Di inclinó la cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería. Repentinamente un recuerdo llegó a su mente y entristeció enseguida.

" _Se encaminaba a clases cuando un gran alboroto se hizo presente. Se asomó en una esquina._

— _¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿POR QUÉ ELLA?_

— _¿Qué pasa, eh?_

— _¡Nuestro querido profesor Joon Pyo está saliendo con otra!_

— _¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quién es?_

— _¡La profesora Jae Kyung!_

— _¡¿BROMEAS?!_

_Jan Di no quiso escuchar más. ¿Será cierto? No. Tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca. Salió corriendo a la oficina de su maestro, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, escuchó una voz del otro lado._

— _¿De verdad estás saliendo con ella?— Esa voz pertenecía a Ga Eul. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? De seguro era para entregarle información, pero ¿por qué hablaban exactamente de eso?_

— _Así es. — Esas simples palabras se clavaron cruelmente en el corazón de Jan Di. — Es una buena oportunidad… Para que comiencen a fijarse en otros chicos._

— _¿Envías ese mensaje a alguien en específico?_

_El profesor fijó su vista en la ventana._

—… _Puede ser…"_

— ¿Nada ha cambiado a tu alrededor?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— ¿Ni siquiera con ese niño naranjo?— Le ignoró la pregunta.

— ¿Hablas de Ji Hoo? Ahora que lo mencionas, no le he visto hace días. Me pregunto qué le pasará.

— Se aburrió de ti y fue por otra presa. — Contestó simple.

Jan Di abrió la boca desencajada. Ga Eul solo se rió y al agarró del brazo.

— Llegaremos tare a la reunión con la directora. Además, hay alguien a quien quiere presentarte.

— ¿Presentarme?

Ambas entraron a la enorme mansión que se suponía que era la "oficina" de la directora. Al llegar a la oficina "central". Vieron allí a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro esperando junto con la directora.

— Buenas tardes, señoritas. Hoy traje a este joven para que lo conozcas, mi querida flor de loto. — Se refirió a Jan Di.

— Mucho gusto. Soy Song Woo Bin. Soy presidente del Consejo. — Sonrió.

— Wow, vaya. Un placer. ¿Q-Qué le trae por aquí?

— Vine a conocerte, Geum Jan Di.

— ¿Cómo?— Parpadeó confundida. ¿Y cómo sabía su nombre?

— La directora me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— Ah…

Woo Bin comenzó a hacerle visitas en medio de las clases a la joven, que se sorprendía por el hecho. Quería aunque sea que su profesor notara algo o aunque sea que se molestara con que la sacaran de clases, pero Joon Pyo ni se inmutó en ello, cosa que la entristecía aún más. Aun así siguió saliendo con el chico, para sacar respuesta esa extraña sensación que comenzó a sentir desde que su profesor se había alejado de ella.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ ESPARSIR ESE RUMOR, GA EUL?!— La zamarreó.

— Es por tu seguridad, hay muchos locos a tus espaldas, entre ellos el director, por eso inventamos el rumor junto con la directora que Woo Bin está comprometido contigo.

— ¡Pero nunca pidieron mi opinión en nada!

— No al necesitamos. — Le dijo seriamente. — si hacemos algo, es por el bien de esa persona, ¿entiendes? Además, Woo Bin de verdad parece interesado en ti, después de todo, eres toda una flor de loto, que purifica todo a su paso. — Sonrió en aire ausente.

Jan Di no entendió a qué se refería. ¿De verdad Woo Bin se había interesado en ella?

Esa misma tarde, fue a visitar a Ji Hoo, hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía y comenzó a preocuparse más de la cuenta. Tocó suavemente la puerta.

— ¿Ji Hoo? ¿Estás ahí?— Abrió la puerta.

Estaba sentado al borde de la ventana. Todo estaba desordenado. Ji Hoo la miró con una cínica sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! Mira a quién tenemos aquí… A la estudiante que se revuelca con el primero que encuentra, y que es una asesina.

Jan Di frunció el ceño sorprendida. ¿A qué vino todo eso?

— Ji Hoo…-

— ¡Cuánto tiempo, Jan Di Sunbae!— Ironizó con una sonrisa sádica. — La prometida de Song Woo Bin, la amante del director y mi supuesta novia. — Se rió sarcásticamente.

Jan Di se acercó furiosamente hacia él y lo abofeteó.

— ¿Crees en esos rumores?... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, JI HOO?!

Repentinamente Ji Hoo se abalanzó sobre ella y cayó encima de la cama junto con él.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces…?!— Sintió que comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa. — ¡SUÉLTAME!

Lo empujó con fuerza y logró quitárselo de encima.

— Ji Hoo… ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? Me dices que soy una cualquiera… y de repente en un instante me quieres…— No completó la frase.

—… Jan Di Sunbae… Yo… Me enamoré de Jan Di Sunbae.

La chica abrió los ojos obviamente sorprendida por la confesión.

— Y no quiero… ¡NO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN MÁS TENGA QUE NO SEA YO!— La agarró de los hombros.

—… ¿Y no te importan mis sentimientos? ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Alguna vez…? ¡¿Te has preguntado de mis sentimientos?!— Le gritó.

Ji Hoo lentamente la soltó. La dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, dejando a la castaña desconcertada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se dejó caer en su cama, frustrado. Hace un momento, había visto a su amada alumna con otro hombre. Él la había abrazado y ella no se quejó, se dejaba abrazar, sonreía… ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso por una alumna? Por más que trató negárselo, por más que trató de olvidarlo estando con cualquier otra mujer, nada resultó. Cuando se alejó de ella se sintió muerto, sin nada en especial por dentro. Ahora se descargaba con las agotadoras noches donde tenía que hacer misiones. Agradecía que su herida no fuera nada grave, pero su corazón se sentía hueco.

—… Geum Jan Di…— Murmuró su nombre al aire.

Jan Di caminaba pensativa en los pasillos. No podía creer lo que había pasado con Ji Hoo. Nuevamente desapareció, pero no quería verlo. Se sentía muy avergonzada y molesta.

— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Jan Di. — Se volteó rápidamente para encarar a Min Ji. — Es curioso… Conmigo nunca sonreías, pero con ellos… Con esa gente… Sonríes como si anda, siendo que ellos sufren día a día. — Jan Di frunció el ceño. — En resumen, solo traes miseria a todos los que te rodean.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Min Ji se rió.

— ¿No lo sabes? La razón por la cual ríes sin ningún problema… Es porque Yoon Ji Hoo, Chu Ga Eul… Y por supuesto el profesor Joon Pyo… Te están cubriendo de hacer misiones.

—… ¿Cómo?

— Esta semana, Yoon Ji Hoo quedó gravemente herido… Sobre Ga Eul… Es una pena, pero dudo que viva mucho. — Jan Di pestañeó confundida. — Tiene anemia, ya que desde que ingresó aquí, aun siendo una niña, combatió, mató y la hirieron en cada misión. — Sonrió con malicia. — Oí que ayer el profesor salió herido en una misión.

Palideció. ¿De verdad todo este tiempo…? ¿La habían protegido? Eso explicaba lo distanciado que estaba Joon Pyo con ella, la palidez de su mejor amiga, el agotamiento y cinismo de Ji Hoo. Ignoró los siguientes comentarios de Min Ji y salió corriendo.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta de la oficina de su profesor. Lo sorprendió acomodándose su camisa, ya que se había cambiado las vendas de la herida de su abdomen.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. — Fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Yo… Ya no quiero… ¡No quiero que se sigan preocupando por mí!— Gritó dolida.

Joon Pyo frunció el ceño. Los había descubierto.

— No sigan con esto… Yo iré con el director. Afrontaré mis problemas sola, así que ya basta…-

— No permitiré que hagas eso. — Se acercó a ella en semblante serio. — ¿Qué harás allá? ¿Tratarás de zafarte de él como al última vez que quiso abusar de ti? Si le obedeces, tu vida no volverá a ser la misma JAMÁS.

— ¡Aun así, voy a ir! ¡No quiero causar dolor a nadie!

— ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ARRUINES TU VIDA!— La agarró de las muñecas, sorprendiendo a la joven. — Además ese rumor… Con ese rumor de que vas a casarte solo lo provocas más.

— ¿Eh?

— Ese bastardo solo te quiere para ti, pero te vas a casar con Song Woo Bin. — Aplicó más fuerza en sus muñecas, molesto. Se calmó al notar que la chica se quejó de dolor. La soltó y le dio la espalda. — Pero claro, a mí no me importa de quien te enamores… Si te vas ahora, solo nos causarás más proble…-

— ¿Y si fueses tú…?— Le interrumpió. Joon Pyo la miró confundido. — ¿No te importaría de quien me enamorase… aunque fueses tú la persona que amo? ¿No te importaría que tu alumna a la que "estimas" tanto se enamorara de ti, Goo Joon Pyo?— Reunió valor para llamarlo por primera vez por su nombre.

Silencio. Un gran y tenso silencio se hizo presente. Joon Pyo apretó los puños. No podía flaquear. Aunque fuese verdad, la pondría en aún más peligro. No podía permitirlo. Jamás se lo perdonaría, lo mejor sería que sus caminos se separaran y que se casase de una vez con ese tal Woo Bin. Lo que estaba punto de hacer lo mataría.

—… Ya veo. — Dijo con voz tajante. — Todo este tiempo… yo fui el único que causó estos problemas… Lo siento.

Esas disculpas… Esas disculpas solo significaban una cosa: Rechazo. Jan Di lo siguió mirando, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas acumuladas de sus ojos. ¿Qué había pasado con el profesor del que se había enamorado? El hombre que tenía en frente, era alguien frío, que rechazó sus sentimientos sin ninguna consideración… Todo ese tiempo pensando en lo miserable que sería su vida porque la persona que amaba jamás le correspondería, aun así… No había considerado a sus amigos… No había considerado los sentimientos de Woo Bin ni los de Ji Hoo... Nunca tomó consideración en la preocupación de Yi Jeong por Ga Eul, quien tenía al parecer los días contados…

— "_Ahora lo entiendo… Solo por pensar en mi misma, merezco que el hombre que tengo en frente me odie… Lo merezco por ser tan cruel, sin considerar los sentimientos de los demás… Merezco morir y retorcerme en el suelo de dolor…"_

Joon Pyo al ver sus lágrimas, le dio la espalda, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho al verla de esa manera por su culpa. Pero era lo mejor. ¿De verdad había hecho bien?

— Geum Jan Di…— Se volteó a verla, pero su corazón se congeló al ver que no había nadie.

Se había ido… ¡Se había ido a reunir con Min Jae Ha! Salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Detuvo su carrera al ver a Jan Di hacer lo mismo.

— Ji Hoo…— Habló con dificultad.

— Planeas ir, ¿no? Donde el director. — Jan Di iba a hablar, pero Ji Hoo se adelantó. — Entiende, estúpida. Gracias a tu actitud, harás que todos nuestros esfuerzos hayan sido en vano…-

— ¡Deja de…!-

— ¡TODOS ESTÁN LUCHANDO POR TI! ¡PORQUE TE AMAN! ¡PORQUE NO QUIEREN VERTE SUFRIR! Todo este tiempo… Nosotros luchando codo a codo para enfrentarnos al director… Y tú… ¿Harás lo que él quiere?— Jan Di volvió a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. — ¡Muestra algo de coraje!

Alrededor de la pareja, estaban Ga Eul, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin, mirando la escena. A unos metros de distancia, Joon Pyo también observaba la situación. Ji Hoo tenía los ojos cristalinos, furioso con él, con todos, incluso con ella. Le dio la espalda orgullosamente y quiso irse, pero la voz de Jan Di lo frenó.

— ¡Ji Hoo, por favor! ¡No te vayas!— Lo abrazó por atrás, llorando. — No me dejes sola de nuevo… Perdóname… Perdónenme todos…

Ji Hoo no dijo nada. Los demás se fueron acercando de a poco y la consolaron.

Joon Pyo de lejos admiraba la escena. Una triste y amarga sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Esa jovencita… Ya no lo necesitaba más…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Así que rechazas estar conmigo… Otra vez. — Sonrió con malicia. — Los años te han sentado bien. Eres aún más hermosa que antes, querida flor de loto. Sería un error dejarte en libertad, preciosa. Ayer, alguien me dio una linda idea para que estés atada a mí el resto de nuestras vidas.

Jan Di frunció el ceño, apretando los puños. ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre?

— El matrimonio es una cadena irrompible. ¿Qué dices?— Jan Di retrocedió unos cuántos pasos. — Si te casas conmigo, dejaré de mandar hacer misiones. Y tienes un momento limitado para decidir. Por supuesto, obviamente la respuesta será sí. Geum Jan Di, eres ese tipo de persona que no puede dejar que sus amigos sufran. — Se levantó de su asiento y levantó el mentón de la joven para que ella lo mirara. — Desde que te vi… Supe que tu destino ESTARÁ SIEMPRE ATADO A ESTA ACADEMIA. — Sonrió con malicia.

Luego de esa fuerte conversación el director, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, aterrada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si tiraba su felicidad por la borda, salvaría incontables vidas. Estaba tan distraída no pisó bien y cayó al suelo.

— ¿Geum Jan Di?— Subió rápidamente la mirada, viendo a su profesor arrodillado enfrente de ella. — ¿Te encuentras bien? No te ves bien.

Joon Pyo podía ver más allá de esa mirada, el profundo dolor que emanaba cuando lo miraba. Todo gracias a no "corresponderle". Pero había hecho lo mejor.

Jan Di apartó la vista de él y se puso de pie. Joon Pyo hizo lo mismo y la miró. Se sorprendió de verla sonreír.

— Estoy bien, solo estoy muy distraída, algo típico en mí. — Se rió. La dio la espalda y salió corriendo, dejando al profesor pasmado.

_Continará…_


	6. Pasión, vida

Capítulo 5: _Pasión, vida._

La graduación de Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y Ga Eul llegó. A Jan Di le hubiese gustado irse de allí también, pero ellos tenían 17 años. Ella apenas 15.

— Oye, Jan Di.

Se giró a ver a Ga Eul, que venía con una radiante sonrisa.

— Felicitaciones por tu graduación. — Sonrió.

— Tanto tiempo de desear salir de aquí de verdad me emocionaba. Podré tener una vida con Yi Jeong… Pero aun así no estoy del todo feliz.

— ¿Por qué?— Parpadeó confundida.

— Porque hay otra persona que seguirá sufriendo por dos largos años aquí.

— Ga Eul...

— Hay algo… Que estás ocultando. Lo veo en tus ojos, entiendo que no puedas decirlo. Solo espero que seas feliz.

Jan Di iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por un collar que le extendió Ga Eul.

— No es un collar Shin Hwa, pero es uno que era de mi madre. Espero que lo cuides con muchísimo cariño.

Jan Di la aceptó y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Ga Eul lo notó y la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

— Yo tengo esperanza de seguir viviendo, Jan Di. Así que por favor… Cuando salgas de aquí, prométeme que nos volveremos a encontrar. No estoy segura si podré estar a salvo y ver a mis futuros hijos crecer, pero… Lucharé por forjar una familia. En el futuro, no permitiré que ni mis niños ni el de los demás vengan aquí, a este infierno por el cual sufrirán… ¿Prometes que nos volveremos a ver?

—… Lo prometo…— Lloró con más fuerza.

Los chicos graduados se fueron, dando pasos a los niños pequeños. Los menores entraron. Entre ellos dos niños que se estaban peleando. Vio a Joon Pyo acercarse a ellos para separarlos. Eso la conmovió.

— Profesor, ¿quiénes son estos niños?

Joon Pyo fijó rápidamente su vista en Jan Di. La relación entre ellos había decaído considerablemente. Jan Di nunca lo había tratado de "usted" ni lo había llamado profesor, pero desde aquella tarde en que había rechazado sus sentimientos, la chica seguía siendo tal y como era con él, pero la tensión entre ellos era obvia.

—… Son alumnos nuevos.

Jan Di recordó nuevamente las palabras de Ga Eul. No quería que ningún niño siguiera sufriendo como ella. Se arrodilló enfrente de ellos y estos dos dejaron de pelear.

— No puedo permitir que estos niños sufran… Así como usted profesor… Yo también quiero proteger a estos alumnos.

Joon Pyo se sorprendió por esas palabras.

— Vamos, sonrían. — Con cada mano, agarró una mano de cada niño.

El profesor permaneció en silencio. Llegaron otros profesores para llevarse a los niños. Jan Di y su profesor se quedaron allí, parados uno al lado del otro. Unas gotas los hicieron reaccionar y notaron que había comenzado a llover.

— ¡Demonios! Tenemos que cubrirnos. — Agarró a la estudiante de la mano y salieron corriendo.

Joon Pyo aún no se acostumbraba al enorme lugar, así que se perdió y con la lluvia no logró divisar mucho con la vista. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta trasera del instituto. Ambos estaban empapados.

—… Demonios, ¿por qué llueve ahora?— Se fijó en Jan Di.

Tenía la vista pegada hacia abajo. El siguió su mirada a qué estaba mirando y eran sus manos firmemente agarradas. Inconscientemente el mayor entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por el acto. A pesar de que estaba oscuro, Joon Pyo logró notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de su alumna.

No lo soportó más. La jaló hacia él y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. La estrechó con fuerza, no quería soltarla. Sintió el corazón de su alumna latir al mismo ritmo que el suyo. El momento parecía mágico, cálido… Quería que el momento se detuviese. Detestaba sentir aquello… Por una alumna… Pero no lo podía evitar. Lo había cautivado su dulce sonrisa, sus bellísimos ojos… Todo de ella.

—… ¿Qué haces?— Susurró ignorando el hecho de tratarlo con respeto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Finalmente reaccionó. Incluso él mismo se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. La soltó tan rápido como la había estrechado. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y confundidos con ellos mismos. Joon Pyo apartó la vista y abandonó el lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Mierda… ¡MIERDA, MIERDA!— Gritó a todo pulmón. — ¿Qué demonios hago, hermana?

— No hagas nada imprudente. — Contestó simplemente.

— ¡PUES ACABO DE HACER ALGO ESTÚPIDO! ¡ACABO DE TOCAR A UNA ESTUDIANTE!

— ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás contándome?— Apartó su vista del libro que leía. — Acabas de tocar a una estudiante, ¿no? Pero qué exactamente hiciste, ¿eh?

— La abracé. — Se revolvió los cabellos hecho una furia. — ¡AAAHH! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN DÉBIL?!

Se volvió a golpear mentalmente. ¡Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Jan Di! Se suponía que se alejaría de ella para que no sufriese más, entonces… ¿Por qué? Pero la ver esa mirada cargada de inocencia y ternura lo hizo perder el control.

—… Bueno, es oficial. Acabas de fallar como profesor. ¿No sería mejor si mueres?— Resumió simplemente la mujer. Joon Pyo la fulminó con la mirada. — Además… La situación es muy complicada. Chu Ga Eul, antes de irse del instituto, nos reportó algo realmente sorprendente. — Joon Pyo se puso de pie y miró seriamente a su hermana. — Hermano… Tómalo con calma, no vayas a cometer una locura… Chu Ga Eul nos informó que Min Jae Ha utilizó una carta bajo la manga. Además de querer usar a Geum Jan Di para sus trabajos sucios, también la quiere obligar a estar con él el resto de su vida.

— ¿Y cómo?

—… Con el matrimonio. — Apartó la vista de su hermano y miró la ventana. — Necesitamos que Geum Jan Di nos ayude… ¿Podrías pedirle que ven…?— Se volteó a verlo, pero su hermano había desaparecido. — Oh no…

Jan Di se encontraba con Ji Hoo y con los dos niños que conoció el otro día.

— ¡Tienen apenas 6 años! ¿De verdad saben Taekwondo?— Exclamó sorprendida.

— Sí, al principio es muy agotador, pero ya nos acostumbramos.

Jan Di se distrajo al recordar la noche anterior. ¿Por qué su profesor la había abrazado de esa manera? ¿Acaso quería jugar con ella? No, lo dudaba. Él no era ese tipo de persona. Él no podía ser tan cruel, pero la forma en que la había rechazado... Había sido tan doloroso que creyó morir en ese instante.

— Oye, Geum Jan Di.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se volteó a ver a Joon Pyo. Comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos estaban cegados de ira.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer evitándome, eh?— Jan Di frunció el ceño ¡Él era quien la evitaba!— ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO TIENES PLANEADO CASARTE CON MIN JAE HA?!— Gritó a todo pulmón.

Ji Hoo la miró sorprendido.

—… ¿Es eso cierto, Jan Di Sunbae?

— No le dijiste a nadie, ¿verdad?— La miró molesto. — ¡¿No consideraste cómo me siento?! ¡No logro comprenderte!... Un segundo lo odias… Y de repente lo quieres… ¿lo amas?

— Yo…

— ¡¿LO AMAS?!

— ¡YO SOY LA QUE NO ENTIENDE, GOO JOON PYO!— Le interrumpió dolida. — De repente me dices algo, y luego haces algo completamente contrario… Juegas con mis sentimientos, como lo hiciste ayer… Y ahora estás molesto… Solo porque soy tu estudiante, no debes preocuparte por mí de esa manera, dándome falsas esperanzas… ¡Yo tengo derecho de tomar mi propio camino! Tú sabías mis verdaderos sentimientos todo este tiempo, ¿no? Yo misma te los dije. — Pausó un momento. — Yo no soy alguien especial para ti… Así que por favor… ¡Ya basta y déjame en paz!

Al terminar, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, así que salió corriendo. ¿Por qué tan de repente? Además, todos los alumnos habían visto el espectáculo… ¡¿Cómo afrontar las consecuencias?!

Ji Hoo iba a seguirla, pero se detuvo al ver que era Joon Pyo quien fue el primero en salir a toda velocidad tras la castaña.

— ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!— Jan Di palideció. Aceleró más el paso.

— "_¿Qué haré? Estoy agotada y pronto me alcanzará"_

— ¡Dilo otra vez!— Lo escuchó gritar.

— ¡D-Deja de seguirme! ¡TODOS NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO!

— ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE ELLOS DIGAN! ¡¿NO DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS?! ¡Si lo dijiste…! ¡NO VAYAS A LOS BRAZOS DE OTRO HOMBRE!

Ambas frenaron sus pasos. Jan Di se volteó a verlo en shock. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Había expuesto sus sentimientos a todos? La mirada de Joon Pyo estaba cegada de dolor… y miedo.

— No vas a ir con él… ¿verdad?

Todos siguieron viendo la situación.

—… Geum Jan Di…— Se revolvió los cabellos, si saber que decir. — Aquella tarde… Mentí… Quise protegerte alejándote de mí… Pero me di cuenta que solo nos hacíamos más daño. Nunca me importó… Lo que dijesen los demás.

La joven comenzó a llorar en silencio, expectante.

— No quiero romper mi promesa de esa forma… Quiero protegerte y que permanezcas a mi lado. Quiero todo, ya sea tu dolor, tus preocupaciones, tus felicidades… Dámelo todo.

Jan Di soltó un sollozo.

— Nada cambiará mis sentimientos. — Tragó saliva. — Te amo, Geum Jan Di.

Soltó otro sollozo y se cubrió la boca. Joon Pyo se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Se escucharon aplausos y silbidos por parte del público. A lo lejos estaba Ji Hoo con una triste sonrisa.

— Profesor Joon Pyo. — El aludido se separó de Jan Di y la colocó detrás de él. — La directora Goo Joon Hui desea verlo junto con la estudiante Geum Jan Di.

Ambos tragaron saliva. Se dirigieron a la oficina de Joon Hui. Al entrar, estaba allí, con su serena pero molesta expresión.

— Así que tú eres la famosa Geum Jan Di. — La nombrada se mordió el labio. — Con tu permiso, espero que no te moleste.

Parpadeó confundida, pero se paralizó al ver que agarró un bastón y lo estrelló con brutalidad en el estómago de su hermano. Este cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Listo, ya me desahogué. Espero que hayas aprendido a no conmocionar este lugar más de la cuenta. — Contestó tranquilamente.

Joon Pyo volvió a colocarse pie, ayudado por Jan Di.

— Aun así, no me arrepiento de nada. Ni del alboroto que causé, ni de enamorarme de mi estudiante. — Afirmó seriamente agarrando a la joven de la mano.

— Muy bien… Ahora… ¿Por qué la repentina decisión del matrimonio?— Preguntó la mayor hacia la castaña.

— Min Jae Ha me dijo que si me casaba con él… Podría dejar de hacerle daño a Goo Joon Pyo, a Ga Eul y a Ji Hoo… Solo porque ya no tengo permitido mostrar mis habilidades para pelear y matar… No significa que no pueda proteger a todos… Ustedes son mi familia, por eso no me podía permitir… Que pasara tal cosa.

Joon Pyo la volvió a abrazar, conmovido por sus palabras y orgulloso de sus expectativas.

— Esta vez no podré ayudarte, hermano. — Le advirtió.

— Lo sé y te agradezco todo esto tiempo en que me has cubierto. De ahora en adelante, la única misión que tengo es protegerla a ella.

Joon Hui no pudo evitar sonreír. La pareja abandonó su oficina.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Goo Joon Pyo?— Notó al mayor sonreír. — ¿Por qué te ríes?

— Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre. Por cierto, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

—… Claro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Espero que mantengas tu promesa. — Le revolvió el cabello. Jan Di hizo una mueca.

—… Hiciste un escándalo frente a todos…— Le regañó.

Joon Pyo la miró con seriedad.

—… Dije que no me arrepentía de nada… Aunque no podamos estar juntos muy seguido, pues me sacarán a hacer unos viajes de negocios. — Explicó algo fastidiado. — Pero no quiero que en ese período…

— Lo sé. — Le interrumpió con una sonrisa. — No iré con ese hombre. — Lo miró con ternura. — Porque sé que mi camino es firme contigo… Yo te esperaré… Esperaré a que vuelvas a mi lado.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperó, el profesor la había estrechado en sus brazos con fuerza y desesperación, nunca se había sentido tan amada en su vida. Se separaron y notaron que estaban a escasos milímetros de los labios del otro. Joon Pyo soltó una maldición y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Goo Joon Pyo? — Murmuró.

— Ya no lo soporto…

Antes de que Jan Di pudiese protestar, el profesor había capturado sus labios con los suyos propios. Al principio, la estudiante, sin saber qué hacer, se quedó estática. Al sentir los labios de Joon Pyo moverse entre los suyos, trato de aprender la nueva experiencia.

Sin embargo, no se detuvieron. Se dejaron llevar, recuperando todo lo que habían perdido en ese lapso de tiempo en que estuvieron separados…

_Continuará…_

**DEJÉ TAN ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA D'X jejeje lo siento para los que la leyeron y quedaron con las ganas u.u Bueno ojalá que les haya gustado… (Lo dudo… Además es muy corto DX)**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
